


Este cielo  que con lágrimas despinto.

by AgenteYumi



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode 13 and up spoilers, F/M, I just want to watch the world burn, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenteYumi/pseuds/AgenteYumi
Summary: Sólo recuerda que te amaré en otra vida, te amo en otra vida.





	Este cielo  que con lágrimas despinto.

Parecía dormida. Estaba exactamente igual que como la había visto en las noches en que estaban fuera del cuartel general, mientras él vigilaba en la oscuridad que nada perturbara sus sueños. Estaba exactamente igual que aquellos amaneceres que compartían juntos, luego de las largas noches sin dormir, embriagado de sus besos.  

Era un consuelo.

 

Recordaba aún aquel día. El sol brillaba en lo alto, había muy pocas nubes y el cielo era de un azul increíblemente puro. Solo era un día de campo con varios de los miembros de las guardias. Karenn platicaba con Alajea, mientras Chrome iba y traía comida para ambas. Ykhar hacía coronas con las pequeñas flores que se encontraban en la llanura. Kero dibujaba. Ezarel y Nevra se habían unido a un partido de un juego que Erika había traído de su mundo, junto con Valkyon, Miiko y Leiftan.

-¡Ezarel, metiste mano!- le regañó la humana.

-¿Porqué tu estúpido juego no nos permite usar las manos? ¡Sería más práctico!

-Porque el chiste no es hacerlo práctico, sin un poco de retos no sería tan divertido.- y Erika le sacó la lengua, burlona.

-Lo que yo no entiendo... es porqué pusiste de portero a Valkyon. ¡Nos está costando mucho anotar!- se quejó Miiko, que jugaba para el equipo contrario al capitán de la guardia Obsidiana.

-Estrategia, querida Miiko- se rió Leiftan, que a pesar de ser de los afectados por la falta de anotaciones, encontraba graciosa la situación. 

-¡Pues en el siguiente día de campo invito a Jamón y que él sea mi partero!

-¡Es portero, Miiko!- le corrigó entre risas la humana.

El juego continuó, Miiko y su equipo se las habían arreglado para anotar un par de veces, empatando al equipo de Erika. Iban ya por el gol del desempate, Nevra le había pasado la pelota a Erika y esta preparaba un tiro espectacular a la meta que guardaba el hijo de la luna cuando, de pronto, Erika tropezó.

-¡Típico de la torpe humana!- se burló Ezarel.- ¡Ya casi ganaban y falló!

Erika no se levantó enseguida, ni replicó a las burlas.

-¡Deja de humillarla, Ezarel!- la defendió a distancia Karenn- ¡No le hagas caso Erika! ¡A cualquiera le puede pasar! ¡Arriba y anota!

-¡Pero le pasó a ella!- continuó burlándose el elfo.

Erika siguió sin levantarse.  Valkyon abandonó la meta y se acercó corriendo a ella. La humana no había puesto las manos al caer, por lo que temía algo más grave.

-Ezarel, basta.- ordenó Valkyon, como si fuera uno de sus subordinados, no su colega. Este obedeció al instante, un poco ofendido por ese tono- Erika se desmayó. Qué raro. Esto solo había pasado una vez que...

Calló, sonrojado al recordar esa vez. La guardia no tenía porqué enterarse de sus asuntos de alcoba. El chico de ojos dorados comenzó a quitarle las joyas, cinturones y a aflojarle la ropa a Erika, tratando de hacer que circulara la sangre, le giró la cabeza para evitar que se ahogara en caso de que vomitara. Leiftan le tomó los pies y los elevó un poco. Nevra puso su mano frente a la nariz de la chica.

-Está respirando, es buena señal.- informó el vampiro.

-Con unos minutos que repose debería de ponerse bien- añadió el elfo, poniéndose serio. 

Karenn comenzó a juntar todo lo que habían llevado para comer, ayudada del resto de la guardia.

-De cualquier forma, vámonos, sería mejor llevarla con Eweleïn lo más pronto posible.- señaló la pequeña vampira.- Y se está comenzando a nublar el cielo. 

Valkyon la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzaron a caminar de regreso al cuartel general, entre murmullos ocasionales de preocupación. Erika no se veía bien, estaba demasiado pálida.

-Sabíamos que esto pasaría.- murmuró Ezarel. Y apretó los labios.

 

Afuera de la enfermería los chicos esperaban, dando vueltas, esperando el diagnóstico de Eweleïn. Cuando esta salió a informarles, el gigante albino casi la atropellaba, ansioso como estaba de saber.

-Hay dos noticias, una mala y una buena. La buena es que ya despertó.- e intentó sonreír, en vano-. La mala... no comprendo qué está ocurriendo con su organismo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Chrome.

-La herencia faérica que Erika tiene le ha permitido sobrevivir mucho más tiempo del que creímos posible, pero su lado humano simplemente no está adaptado para la constitución de nuestro mundo. Presenta una forma de envenenamiento de la sangre que creo que leí en algún libro de medicina que me trajeron hace un tiempo, antes del desastre de la biblioteca.  

-Con un antídoto podría curarse ¿No es así?- preguntó Karenn.- Es un envenenamiento después de todo.

El silencio de la elfa transmitía su impotencia. No estaba acostumbrada a dar noticias así, con la eficiencia que tenía la medicina en Eldarya.

-Me temo que no. El caso que había leído fue de varias personas expuestas a un tipo de energía muy particular, dicen que fue un evento terrible. Pocos sobrevivieron al contacto directo y quienes lo lograron... creo que morir habría sido preferible para ellos.  Si Erika alcanzó ya su punto de quiebre, no sé cuanto tiempo le quede.

-Supongo que estar tantas veces tan cerca del cristal aceleró el proceso- comentó Miiko, reflexionando.- Si su sistema no es tan capaz de procesar su energía, eso pudo haberla envenenado.

-Posiblemente.- completó la doctora.

Valkyon golpeó la pared, dejando un hueco en ella. El dolor en sus nudillos solo le volvió más real las palabras de la doctora.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?-Preguntó el capitán. Su voz se rompió.

-No te puede ver así.- le sugirió Alajea.- Quizá Eweleïn se equivocó y ver que estás tan... triste solo la pondría peor. 

-Desearía equivocarme por una vez.- susurró la doctora, abrazándose a sí misma.  El joven de cabellos de plata le puso una mano al hombro, intentando consolarla.- Puedes pasar si quieres, preguntó por ti apenas despertó.

Podía sentir su corazón latiendo como si se le quisiera salir por la boca. Quizá si eso ocurriera, todo sería menos doloroso. No quería acercarse a la cama en la que ella estaba sentada, porque sería el momento en que tendría que enfrentarse con la verdad. Erika se veía igual un poco restablecida.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la humana.- Arruiné el día de campo para todos.

Eso quería decir que Eweleïn no le había contado de su propia condición.

-No, no. Posiblemente te insolaste.- Valkyon le tomó la mano-. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

-Un poco mejor. Eweleïn me recomendó que descansara y viniera cada vez que me sintiera mal.

Él la abrazó.

-Hazle caso.

 

Pasó un poco de tiempo entre ese episodio y otros dos en los cuales volvía a desmayarse e ingresar a la enfermería, con poca diferencia entre esos dos. Al tercero no volvió a salir de la enfermería. Valkyon la visitaba cada día, llevándole flores o a su familiar.

-¿Crees que Eweleïn pronto me deje irme?- le preguntaba diario.

-Supongo que sí.- le replicaba. 

A veces pasaba la noche con ella, mirándola dormir. Cada día ella se veía mas demacrada y cansada, pero siempre le aseguraba que pronto estaría mejor, aunque le dolieran sus propias palabras. Tenía que sonar convincente si no quería que sufriera.

Todos sus amigos la visitaban cuando podían. Karuto incluso le llevaba postres, le preguntaba recetas y luego se las traía ya preparadas. 

Comenzó a pasar menos tiempo despierta a la semana de su tercer recaída.  A veces no despertaba en todo el día.

 

-Te juro que estoy buscando una forma de curarla, pero no sabemos mucho de como afecta el maana a los seres no faéricos.- La voz de Ezarel sonaba como si se disculpara de no poder obtener el conocimiento necesario para ayudar a su amigo. Los tres líderes de la guardia estaban tomando aquella noche.- Quizá debimos de haber comenzado a llevar un registro de su salud de forma más estricta en cuanto llegó.

-Debimos de devolverla a su mundo cuando tuvimos la oportunidad, de haber sabido que esto pasaría.- suspiró Nevra.- Jamás debimos...

-Jamás debí hacerle beber la poción.- lo detuvo Valkyon, meneando la cabeza-. Aún si la hiciéramos regresar, si la pudiéramos mover en su actual estado, no sabemos si en su mundo sabrán como tratar su enfermedad. Todo lo que recuerda Eweleïn del incidente que leyó es que incluso quedarían afectados sus hijos. Y si fuera a mejorar, ya lo hubiera hecho.

Dicho eso, vació su tarro de cerveza de un solo trago, tratando de nublar su mente al dolor que le daba afrontar la verdad. Golpeó la mesa con el tarro, a pesar de que Karuto protestó por el daño a su inmobiliario. El gran capitán se derrumbaba poco a poco, pero intentaba mantener buena cara cada vez que se presentaba ante su amada.

Erika no tardó en sospechar las cosas. Aquella noche, presintiendo el porqué Valkyon olía demasiado a alcohol, soltó la bomba de imprevisto.

-No me voy a mejorar. ¿Verdad?-musitó, aterrorizada ante lo que acababa de decir.

Su amado guardó silencio, apartando la mirada. Ella se miró las manos, con estupor. El labio inferior le tembló, mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

-¿Porqué me mentiste? ¿Para qué decirme que pronto estaría mejor?.- reclamó Erika, entre sollozos.

-Porque no queríamos preocuparte.- respondió con sequedad-. Queríamos que fueras feliz en tus últimos días.

Sus palabras le dolieron a ambos.

-¿Voy a morir pronto?- gimió ella y su llanto redobló-. Encima de todo ¿Me ocultaron que me estoy muriendo? ¿Desde cuando lo saben?.

Silencio. El hombre no se animó a seguirse acercando a ella. Solo miraba el piso, como aquella vez que tuvo que disculparse por la pócima maldita.

-¡Maldita sea, respóndeme, Valkyon! ¡Si me voy a morir tengo derecho a saberlo!

-Sabíamos eso desde el día de campo.- contestó, al fin.- Eweleïn dice que posiblemente fue tu herencia faérica lo que te ha permitido sobrevivir aquí, pero tu lado humano lo ha resentido y finalmente... colapsó. Cree haber leído algo similar en un libro de medicina que había en la biblioteca, un envenenamiento de la sangre por una cierta forma de energía que se liberó de repente. Leyó que muchos humanos murieron por el puro contacto con esa energía.

-Radioactividad, posiblemente.- reflexionó la chica, intentando ubicar el concepto al que se referían. Guardó silencio por unos minutos, meditando sobre las semanas anteriores a ese momento-. Aprecio que se preocuparan porque fuera feliz. Pero ¿Y tú?

-No quiero perderte a ti también.- confesó, dejándose caer a los pies de la cama. Se sentía de nuevo aquel niño perdido que había huido de la destrucción de su hogar, solo para perder lo que le quedaba apenas poner un pie en el cuartel general.- Hemos ya planeado una vida juntos. No puedo perderte.

Erika se sentó en la cama, con las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía. Se miró la mano izquierda. Tras contarle acerca de los matrimonios en la tierra, Valkyon le había hecho él mismo un anillo de compromiso, el cual refulgía a la luz de la luna esa triste noche. Estaba toda la fiesta preparada para dentro de dos estaciones. Incluso Huang Hua había pedido participar en el cortejo nupcial, que seguiría parte de las normas de la tierra y parte de las normas de su nuevo hogar.

-Aún podemos tener un poco de eso.- le propuso-. Solo... hay que hablar con todos y acelerarlo. No importa que no sea como lo soñamos, lo importante es que estemos los dos y quienes nos aprecian. Incluso esta bata de hospital podría ser mi vestido.- intentó reír. Valkyon le tomó las manos y las besó. Erika le acarició el cabello, con ternura.

-Claro. Les diré a todos.- prometió.

 

Valkyon imaginaba aquel día. La veía llegar al altar, con un bello vestido de vaporosas telas blancas como la espuma del mar, el cabello decorado con las más bellas flores del cerezo centenario, sonriendo, caminando apoyada en Jamón, a falta de su padre. La luz a sus espaldas iluminándola para que todos la vieran como él la veía siempre.

Todos estaban trabajando tan duro por ese último deseo, para que cada detalle fuera como ella lo había soñado.

 

Erika sonrió ante la noticia de que al día siguiente se casarían, puesto que Purriry avisó que había terminado el vestido de novia. Nada muy complejo, pero aún así hermoso.

-Qué bien. Entonces ya mañana será.

-Sí, Karuto está muy apurado haciendo un selva negra para la fiesta.- rió él.- Deberías verlo.

-Mi padre solía decir que temía que llegara el día de mi boda, porque lloraría al llevarme al altar.- suspiró, nostálgica.

-Lo siento. Siempre voy a lamentar haberte quitado a tu familia, sabiendo lo que se siente.

-Ya está bien. No quiero irme guardando rencores y te perdoné hace demasiado.-  Erika cerró los ojos, sonriendo. Se acurrucó en el pecho de su prometido.- Creo que al final no solo recuperaste mi confianza. Llegué a amarte.  Y ahora hasta me voy a casar contigo.

Intentó estirarse, pidiéndole un beso. Él le ayudó, poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza de ella. Se inclinó. El beso duró unos segundos. Disfrutaba sentir la respiración de ella sobre su piel, el calor de su cercanía. Se separó de ella, mirándose a los ojos.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los de él. Sintió como Erika perdía toda su fuerza.

-¿Erika?- murmuró, incrédulo.- ¿Erika?- La soltó y rápidamente se levantó de la cama-. ¡Eweleïn! ¡Ayuda! ¡Erika, por favor no, un día más! ¡Sólo dame un día más!

La doctora entró a toda velocidad, apartando al capitán de la cama con una fuerza sorprendente. Comenzó a realizar con urgencia cuanta maniobra conocía para reanimarla. Pero Valkyon solo veía como las mejillas de su amada perdían su rubor y sus ojos perdían su brillo.

Tras varios minutos, Eweleïn se alejó del lecho.

-Lo lamento- se lamentó la doctora.

Un grito amargo le laceró la garganta a Valkyon, dejándose caer abruptamente.

 

 

Erika una vez le había contado que en ciertas regiones de la tierra, si una niña moría, la enterraban vestida de novia. 

Ese era el vestido que le habían puesto para su despedida. 

En una caja de madera sin tapa, tallada la misma noche en que falleció por el dolido amante, estaba ella, rodeada de flores: dalias rojas, cristantemos violetas y rosas y glicinas. Sus manos estaban cruzadas sobre su pecho. En la mano izquierda brillaba el anillo. Valkyon puso un ramo con más dalias y un girasol. La observó. Era un consuelo que habían logrado borrar las marcas que le había dejado su extraña enfermedad. Se veía igual que antes, parecía que solo dormía.

Sabía que todos en el cuartel le habían estado diciendo que les pesaba su muerte. Veía a algunas de las chicas llorar. Mery también se había enterado y lloraba desconsolado, aferrado a su Crylasm. Pero era como si le ocurriera todo a otra persona, no a él, que velaba a Erika, sentado a su lado.

Ese día debían de haberse estado jurando amor por siempre. No despidiéndose porque la muerte la había alcanzado.

Se sentía peor que cuando había perdido a su hermano mayor. Como si le arrancaran el corazón del pecho una y otra vez del pecho.

 

-Los funerales no son para los que se van. Son para quienes quedamos atrás- murmuró Nevra.

 

Las antorchas estaban listas. Estaban todos bajo el cerezo centenario. La luna brillaba tan bonita esa noche que dolía. Dirían todos la misma plegaria de que el Oráculo debía de acogerla en el lugar a donde debían ir cuando su vida terminaba. Y entonces ella se volvería pequeñas luces que se esparcirían en la noche, señal última de que ya no estaba con él. Una de las luches pasó por enfrente de sus ojos. En ese momento pensó en la madre de Erika y tuvo compasión por ella. Había tenido una hija, esta había fallecido, sin que ella pudiera recordar su existencia. Según las creencias de Eldarya, las madres podían sentir cuando sus hijos morían. ¿Cómo se sentiría el perder un hijo del cual no recuerdas ni sus sonrisas?

Al terminar la ceremonia, todos volvieron al cuartel, en silencio. En su cuarto lo esperaba Floppy, que se apretó contra sus manos, intentando a su manera consolarle.

Intentaba recordar cada momento junto a ella. Pero parecía como un paisaje contenido en un vaso, el vaso se había roto y lo que quedaba no era tan hermoso como lo que había sido.  Cada risa, cada lágrima. Aquella vez que ella le había cocinado esas deliciosas patatas. Aquella vez que le pegó, tras lo ocurrido con la poción. Aquel primer beso lleno del sabor del amor. Aquella vez que ella le había curado sus heridas, tras una misión en la que no había salido muy bien. La primera vez que durmieron juntos. La primera vez que se había entregado a él. E inevitablemente volvía a su memoria la pesadilla que habían sido los últimos meses. No, tenía que concentrarse en recordarla como antes, sonriente, tierna, llena de vida, llena de sueños. Habían planeado tener tres hijos, uno de ellos se llamaría Lance, por su hermano. 

¿De qué había servido permitirse sentir una vez más, haber amado, si al final se lo habían arrebatado? 

 

Las siguientes semanas fueron como si él no estuviera realmente. Obedecía las órdenes, daba órdenes pero era todo en mecánico. Se había quedado con las cosas de Erika, guardadas celosamente, aunque a pesar de aquellos cuidados, comenzaban a perder su olor.

Seguir haciendo reportes. Seguir entrenando a los nuevos reclutas. Forjar nuevas armas. Comer. Bañarse. Dormir. Dar de comer a Floppy. La rutina de diario. Lo único que le ayudaba a concentrarse y a mantenerse cuerdo. Intentaba evitar salir a tomar, sabiendo que podría ser capaz de vaciar las reservas de Karuto.

 

_"¿Valkyon?"_ le llamó la voz en sueños. 

Estaba frente al cerezo. El lugar donde ella lo había abrazado por primera vez. Poco a poco Erika apareció de vuelta ante sus ojos, con el mismo vestido con que la habían velado.

-Es triste que esto sea un sueño.- El capitán intentó sonreír ante las circunstancias. Ella le acarició la cara.

-Es la única forma en que puedo verte. Al parecer este es el poder que realmente tengo, de navegar en los sueños.- se explicó.- Me costó mucho encontrar el tuyo.

-Te extraño.

-Lo sé. También yo te echo de menos. Pero, por favor, tienes que seguir adelante.

-¿Sin ti?- su voz se rompió.

-Sin mí, sí. 

-Aún no estoy listo para dejarte ir o para olvidarte.

-No te estoy pidiendo que me dejes de amar en la mañana. Solo continúa avanzando.- ocultó su cara en el pecho de él.- Estoy muy agradecida por haberte conocido. Creo que fuiste la mejor parte de esta extraña aventura. Pero tienes que seguir adelante. La guardia te necesita. 

-¿Y tú?.- le preguntó, mientras ella comenzaba a desvanecerse, con una sonrisa.

-Yo estaré aquí si me necesitas.- cruzó las manos sobre su pecho-. Siempre estaré contigo. Igual tu hermano y tus padres, siempre estaremos contigo.

 

La mañana más bonita que había visto en mucho tiempo, con el sonido de las aves  cantando afuera de su ventana y Floppy mordisqueándole levemente los dedos, exigiéndole su comida. El sueño se desvanecía lentamente de su memoria, a pesar que intentaba retenerlo unos segundos más, seguir viendo aquellos preciosos ojos. 

El cuarto olía a ella, como si de verdad hubiera estado a su lado la noche anterior. Incluso podía sentir su calidez.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama. Se miró al espejo. Su aspecto era un poco mejor que los días anteriores.

Finalmente dejó el sueño esfumarse y salió de su habitación.

Tenía mucho por hacer ese día y moría de hambre.

**Author's Note:**

> El significado de todas las flores que Valkyon deposita en el ataúd (quienes han leído otros fics míos, saben que amo el lenguaje de las flores):  
> -Dalias rojas: "Te amaré por siempre"  
> -Cristantemos violetas: "No soporto la idea de perder tu amor"  
> -Cristantemos rosas: Un amor frágil.  
> -Glicinas: "Me aferro a tí"  
> -Girasol: "Eres mi sol y como este, yo siempre giraré hacia tí"  
> El título viene de una canción de Alejandro Fernández, "Cielo de acuarela".  
> "Routine" de Steven Wilson también me ayudó mucho con la última parte. No quería que terminara tan triste para el morenazo de fuego.
> 
> Tengo la teoría de que Erika tiene algún tipo de poder sobre los sueños, por los episodios en la villa de los Kappas, que cuando se dormía podíamos ver más de la historia pero desde el punto de vista de alguien más, y esto ocurre también en Ola al Alma. Pero si la teoría no les gusta, podemos tomarlo como ocurrió con Erika en Ola al Alma, que su subconsciente le repite sus errores. Aquí más bien su subconsciente le pide a Valkyon que haga algo por salir de su depresión.
> 
> Y bueno, tenía ganas de hacer llorar gente :D y ¿Qué mejor que hacerlo luego del megaemocional episodio 15?


End file.
